


[Podfic] Breathe.

by lilolilyrae



Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy | Andromache of Scythia Needs a Hug, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Regains Immortality, Canon-Typical Violence, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Found Family, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Quynh | Noriko Needs a Hug, Quynh | Noriko-centric, Temporary Character Death, Thankfully they can hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Quynh can't believe that Andromache had been ready to die for her.Text versionhere:)
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: No Longer Drowning [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917292
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lilo's Podfics





	[Podfic] Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348275) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae). 



> Starts somewhere in the middle of the last part, ends up being a sequel :)
> 
> Alternative title: 'Blurry'
> 
> POV: Quynh
> 
> Podfic Length ca. 27 min.

  * Download on **[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dm8pd3kam6g3usc/02+Breathe.mp3/file)**



  * Download or Stream on **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oQTYRHdR39jByMy-PTswfPEuueS0xXe7/view?usp=sharing)**



**Author's Note:**

> pls appreciate that I just spent until 2am uploading stuff to the internet and at the vry least click kudos <3  
> do appreciate nice comments even more tho!


End file.
